falloutfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Metrostation Jury Street
|typ =Metro |bild =Jury Street Metro Station.jpg |bildbeschreibung= mit Diner (mit Prime) und Lebensmittelhändler im Hintergrund. |lage =Jury Street MS loc.jpg |marker =' ' |metro ausgang =Jury St. Station |sonstiger ausgang =Signal Oscar Tango |quests =''Jiggs Beute'' Goldbandlebensmittelhändler |cell =JuryStreetMetroExterior |refid = }} Die Metrostation Jury Street ist ein Ort im Ödland der Hauptstadt. Es ist etwa mittig der Metro-Station namens Jury St. Station. Daneben ist der Goldbandlebensmittelhändler, einige unzugängliche Gebäude, und ein Sendeturm der einmal aktiviert, Morsezeichen auf einer Frequenz benannt "Oscar Tango" sendet. The larger area surrounding the Station is particularly rich in unique loot, with few hostiles (mostly raiders.) The loot includes nine skill books, two Mini-Atombomben, alien power cells, and a Nuka-Cola Quantum, not to mention the treasure carried by Prime, who only appears once the unmarked quest Jiggs' Loot is begun in the Museum of Technology, and his weapon the Xuanlong assault rifle can only be obtained by completing the quest. Lage Die Metrostation Jury Street is due west of Vault 101, one of the closest landmarks in that direction. Nördlich von Jury Street ist Vault 106, und Calverton liegt im Süd-Westen der Metrostation. In der Nähe Goldbandlebensmittelhändler Hanks Elektrovorrat (Broken Steel) Dead Man's signal The manhole cover in the street (next to the mailbox of a boarded-up two story house south of the stores) leads to a small drainage chamber that is actually a cover for a pre-War bunker. In the main room, there are items strewn and thrown about: of note a Großes Buch der Wissenschaften (Fallout 3) and Vorkriegsbuch and a very rare package of gum drops. There is also a HAM radio, marked 'Oscar Tango', which is the source of the signals above if you activated the radio tower. It replays Morse code signals in a loop, often containing something similar to "Anyone out there?" There is no sign of the pre-War occupants, though the walls have been marked by raiders. Looking around, and you'll find a switch to the lower level where you'll find the raiders' victims, along with the original two occupants (now skeletal). After discovering this, you may be ambushed by two random raiders. Nennenswerte Beute * Between Jury Street Metro and Vault 101 (to the east), there is a Mini-Atombombe and a Motorrad-Handbremse in the ground floor of a barn on a shelf. * Inside the Metro station itself, there is a makeshift infirmary at the top of the escalators. A copy of Deans Buch der Elektronik and a bottlecap mine are on the Werkbank there. On a bench nearby, you will find some cherry bombs. There are also some bedrolls located nearby. ** Within the Jury Street Tunnels, accessible only from inside the Metro station itself, is the hostile named non-player character Ryan Brigg in his office. There is a copy of Lügen wie im Kongress on top of the safe and a Nuka-Cola Quantum next to the computer terminal. * Several boxes of Sugar Bombs, one copy each of Nikola Tesla und Sie and Die moderne Zuhaltung, missiles, and a Mini-Atombomb can be found in Gold Ribbon Grocers, to the west of the Metro entrance. * A Großes Buch der Wissenschaften and a Vorkriegsbuch can be found in the Signal Oscar Tango origin room, in the street by the unmarked antenna and dilapidated houses just south of Jury Street Metro Station. Just walk south and look for the "Drainage Chamber" on the "Local Map" on your Pip-Boy. * In the back of a truck to the south-southwest is some common loot and a copy of US Army: 30 praktische Rezepte für den Flammenwerfer. Also, down the street directly west of the truck at the last house on the left you can find Nikola Tesla and You on a small wooden bookshelf. In the last house on the right is a Hard-locked safe. * West of the truck (southwest from the Metro station) is the unmarked Calverton chapel. A scripted encounter may be triggered at the doorway: coming around the left side of the chapel, a raider armed with a flamer in pursuit of the unfortunate victim of the flames. There are tripwire traps at either end of the chapel. Inside is a Pugilismus Aktuell, a Lügen wie im Kongress ] and a Mini-Atombombe. Upon entering the chapel, three more raiders will spawn outside. * Alien power cells can be found under an overturned truck in a radioactive crater west of Jury Street Metro Station - halfway to Fort Bannister, south of VAPL-58 Power Station. There is also an easy-locked safe in the crater containing random loot, and an easy-locked footlocker that may contain a Stealth Boy. ** If the The Waters of Life has been completed, the crater will be guarded by Enclave soldiers. If Broken Steel is installed, these may include Enclave Hellfire troopers who will bombard you with heavy incinerators from the rim of the crater if you enter it from the Jury Street Metro Station side. Quests If you managed to complete the computer terminal sequences in the Museum of Technology, the corpse of Prime will appear in a Dot's Diner located near the Jury Street Metro station entrance. On Prime's body you will find his (or possibly Jiggs') share of the loot, as well as the unique Xuanlong assault rifle. Notizen * Southwest of this area is one of the spawn points for a super mutant behemoth. See The Bigger They Are... for more info. * East-southeast of this area is an Enclave camp whose inhabitants include but are not limited to: 3 Enclave soldiers and 2 Enclave officers (both dependent on level), and an Enclave-controlled Todeskralle who will be friendly with the Todeskrallen-Kontrollgerät. Begegnungen Tagsüber begegnet man wahrscheinlich Susie Mack, eine Bewohnerin von Vault 101. Es stehen weitere Dialoge mit ihr zur Verfügung, Sie gibt dem Spieler auch 2x Aufbereitetes Wasser, dass ihrer Meinung nach im Ödland schwer zu finden sei. Vorkommen Metrostation Jury Street erscheint nur in Fallout 3. Hinter den Kulissen * There is no real-world Jury Street Metro Station. Court House Metro Station is located in Arlington, VA close to where the Jury Street Metro Station might be. Bugs * Walking in the area around Jury Street Station may result in the player sinking partway into the ground and "bouncing" back up to normal repeatedly. Also when trying to access the upper hatch of a store, it may exit the player inside the building and render him and any enemy units nearby invincible to ranged weaponry attacks. en:Jury Street Metro station ru:Станция метро Жюри-стрит Kategorie:Fallout 3 Metro